When a user works on a computing device, the user may confront a bug in a software suite. A bug is an error or a failure in a computer program or system that produces an incorrect or unexpected result, or causes it to behave in unintended ways. A developer usually reproduces the bug for purposes of testing and correction (i.e., debugging). However, this bug reproduction is generally not an accurate representation of the bug. In addition, the reproduction of the bug may be time consuming and entail use of additional resources, which may not be easily available to the developer.
Currently, many techniques exist that identify a bug and attempt to debug it. One known technique is an auditing system, which audits codes in a testing process to prevent any software bugs across multiple processors. If a bug is found, the auditing system retrieves context of the data in the code and removes or replaces the code if a bug is found. Another known technique is thread dump, which takes a snapshot of the state of all the threads (application processes) at a single point in a time. This captured state may include content of the threads that reveals information about thread activity of an application, where this thread activity may help in identifying the bugs in the application.